The Michael Reese Hospital and Medical Center has been a participating institution in the National Surgical Adjuvant Project for Breast and Bowel Cancers (NSABP) during varying periods from 1972 to the present. The present application seeks funding for the following purposes: 1) continued treatment and follow-up of patients previously accured into National Surgical Adjuvant Breast Project protocols, 2) accrual of further patients to ongoing group protocols, and 3) participation in group activities including group committees, development of new protocols and attendance at group meetings. The participating institution, Michael Reese Hospital and Medical Center, has all the resources required to fulfill the aims of this project. The professional staff has a strong commitment to completion of these protocols and has the necessary expertise to carry them out. Methods have been devised to insure that all patients eligible for these protocols are entered into these studies if they provide informed consent. There are no competing protocols or other studies that otherwise would reduce patient numbers available. This application outlines the available resources, the method by which these resources will be applied to these studies and contains a progress report of our previous activities in the support of NSABP protocols.